We propose to hold a "Conference on Processing the Auditory Environment: From Synaptic Mechanisms to Population Codes" at New York University on June 10-11, 2001. The goal of this conference is to bring together a group of scientists who are using contemporary approaches in an effort to understand how the central auditory system encodes complex natural stimuli. The conference will include established investigators whose most recent work has considerably extended our understanding of (1) the cellular properties that permit single auditory neurons to respond with great temporal fidelity to rapid changes in sound stimuli (Ian Forsythe, John Rinzel, Richard Mooney), (2) the coding strategies that permit individual or populations of auditory neurons to represent adequately the temporal attributes of sound (Laural Carney, Robert Shannon, John Middlebrooks, Beverly Wright), (3) the manner in which complex sound spectra, such as natural vocalizations, are represented in the central auditory system (Frederic Theunissen, Xiaoqin Wang, Monty Escabi), and (4) the central auditory coding properties that underlie our ability to perceive auditory objects while they (or we) move about in space (Alan Palmer, Malcolm Semple, Jennifer Groh, Timothy Griffiths). Two additional experts will be chosen to lead discussion sessions. The conference will be advertised broadly in the neuroscience community, and registration will be available to everyone on-line for a nominal fee. Moreover, we will make available a publication of each speaker's presentation, with included graphics, prior to the meeting dates. This publication will be available on-line as a downloadable PDF file. The conference will encourage the development of novel research programs that seek to understand how natural stimuli are represented in the central auditory system. An understanding of this topic is highly desirable for improving treatment of hearing impaired via prosthetic devices (Shannon) and devising strategies to improve learning in those with auditory temporal processing disorders (Wright).